Fawnheart (Pandora910)
Fawnheart is a slender she-cat. She has sleek, pale brown fur with light flecks on her haunches. She has soft, pale green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement In the epilogue, Flowerstar reveals that Bramblepelt and Willownose had a kit named Fawnpaw. ''Dawnstar's Trouble Fawnpaw is first seen in the prologue as Poppyfur returns from the moonstone. She is surprised to see most of the Clan awake, including Fawnpaw. She is seen again when Dawnpaw and Turtlepaw join with the other apprentices. She is sitting beside Adderpaw. When Dawnpaw says she enjoys collecting moss, Fawnpaw makes a rude remark saying that she's one of ''those apprentices. The other apprentices brush her off and Adderpaw says that Fawnpaw has a perpetual tick on her shoulder. Fawnpaw then stands off and goes into the den, telling the others to keep their paws to themselves. Fawnpaw is seen once again sitting outside the apprentice with the others. Fawnpaw teases Dawnpaw on how she still hasn't caught any prey and Lionpaw tells her not to be rude. Fawnpaw responds by saying that Dawnpaw has been an apprentice for a moon and should have caught prey by now. Lionpaw reminds Fawnpaw of a time she follow a squirrel right into a tree and Fawnpaw gets upset, she lashes her tail and walks off towards Bramblepelt. Dawnpaw returns to camp seeing Fawnpaw facing with Nightwing with bristled fur. Nightwing accuses Fawnpaw of being careless. Fawnpaw retorts by saying that elders sit around and do nothing, shocking Dawnpaw. Flowerstar cuts off the argument, saying that she knows Fawnpaw's parents taught her better. Flowerstar says that she doesn't think Fawnpaw is ready to be a warrior, Fawnpaw urges her that she is but doesn't convince the leader. Flowerstar tells Fawnpaw that she won't be becoming a warrior, but that she will be collecting moss for the queens and elders until Flowerstar thinks she's ready. Fawnpaw leaves camp to go get moss and to avoid Adderpaw's ceremony. Dawnpaw sees Fawnpaw leaving Flowerstar's den, and is unable to make out what they are saying but notices that Fawnpaw gets excited. Dawnpaw then goes out to Fawnpaw's, Lionpaw's and Goldenpaw's warrior assessments. The apprentices are split into teams, with Turtlepaw teaming up with Fawnpaw and being sent towards the MoonClan border. When the teams return, Fawnpaw and Turtlepaw had caught a total of four pieces of prey. Fawnpaw and the others are then sent to do their solo hunt. As they leave, Dawnpaw asks Turtlepaw how hunting with Fawnpaw was. Turtlepaw says he thinks Fawnpaw is a great hunter and that the two of them get along really well. Dawnpaw wonders how any cat could get along with Fawnpaw. Later, the three soon-to-be warriors return for their ceremony. Flowerstar comments on how having her ceremony postponed, Fawnpaw has improved in the past few moons. After giving her warrior vow, Fawnpaw is named Fawnheart. After the ceremony, Willownose, Bramblepelt, Heatherkit, Flamekit, and Bracketkit are seen congratulating her. When Lionclaw and Dawnpaw are talking about Lionclaw's large claws, a trait that runs in his family, Lionclaw says that either his, Goldenleaf's or Fawnheart's kits could have them. He says he thinks it might be hard for Fawnheart to find a mate due to her attitude. After their warrior ceremony, Dawnfire sees Turtleblaze going to talk to Fawnheart. When Dawnfire asks Turtleblaze if he wants to hunt, Fawnheart follows which annoys Dawnfire at first she realizes that Fawnheart has slightly improved since she was an apprentice. Dawnfire is assigned to collect moss and Thornpelt sends Fawnheart to help her. Dawnfire is uncertain, thinking of how they were never really close. She says she doesn't need any help but Fawnheart says that she's not stupid enough to ignore an order from Thornpelt and that Dawnfire should know that. The two she-cats go to the moss hollow and Fawnheart sits on the other side, away from Dawnfire. While she's thinking, Dawnfire looks towards Fawnheart who looks to be deep in thought. Pebblestep then shows up and tells both of them that MoonClan has attacked a patrol. Fawnheart and Dawnfire race towards camp after Pebblestep. Dawnfire stops to look at Applespots, who was injured, and Fawnheart tells her to hurry up. When Dawnfire and Lionclaw are talking, Turtleblaze shows up with Goldenleaf and Fawnheart. After Turtleblaze accepts Lionclaw's challenge, he assigns Fawnheart to be Lionclaw's fighting partner. Lionclaw claims that Fawnheart and Turtleblaze are mates, which come as a surprise to Dawnfire as she thinks that she still doesn't like Fawnheart. Fawnheart says that she never goes easy on an opponent, and Turtleblaze says she never does anyway and continues to call her a feisty she-cat. Dawnfire notices that Fawnheart is looking at Turtleblaze with love and moves closer to her, asking what she needs to do to get that kind of love from her. Fawnheart moves away and hisses at Dawnfire, but Dawnfire notices its with annoyance and not hatred. After Turtleblaze leaves for patrol, Fawnheart and Goldenleaf follow. When it's time for the challenge, Fawnheart sits beside Goldenleaf as they watch Lionclaw and Turtleblaze fight. Fawnheart, Goldenleaf and Dawnfire wait while Lionclaw and Turtleblaze go hunting. Fawnheart then goes to retrieve Lionclaw when its time to return. After Lionclaw upsets Turtleblaze, Fawnheart shoots them a toxic glare before leaving. While Dawnfire is watching the camp, she notices Fawnheart looking at the queens with a strange look in her eye. Later, Turtleblaze takes Dawnfire out for a walk into the forest where he tells her that Fawnheart is expecting his kits. Turtleblaze tells Dawnfire that Fawnheart is scared, but that he knows she is going to be a great mother. He says he knows that Dawnfire isn't very fond of her, but says that he really loves her. When the two of them return to camp, Dawnfire tells him to say hi to Fawnheart for her. When its time for Fawnheart to have her kits, Dawnfire is pacing outside with worry. Dawnfire hears Fawnheart cry out in pain. After the kits are born, Pebblestep tells Dawnfire she can come in. She sees Fawnheart with two brown kits at her belly. Dawnfire tells Fawnheart they're beautiful and Fawnheart thanks her. She tells her their names, Earthkit and Mudkit. Turtleblaze talks about how wonderful his kits are, and tells Fawnheart how wonderful she did. Dawnfire then leaves Fawnheart to rest. Dawnfire thinks about how she was worried what kind of mother Fawnheart would be, but quickly realizes she would be amazing at it. Later, during Echoheart's attack, Fawnheart is seen cowering the nursery with her kits. When Applespots's kits go missing, Fawnheart questions whats happening then asks Dawnfire if she's sending any patrols out. She is later seen trying to comfort Applespots. After Dawnfire learns she's expecting Lionclaw's kits, she goes up to Turtleblaze who is sitting with Fawnheart. When she tells them the news both are shocked and Fawnheart is the first to speak, saying that its about time. When Dawnfire is giving birth to her kits, Fawnheart stays by her side while Applespots fetches Pebblestep. Fawnheart continues to check on Dawnfire while keeping an eye on her own kits as well. When Heatherflight returns to camp warning of AshClan warriors, Dawnfire leaves her kits for Fawnheart to look over while she investigates. When Dawnfire brings Silvermoon over to meet her kits, Fawnheart greets the AshClan she-cat kindly. Later, during the fire, Fawnheart and Brackenpelt rush over to Squirreltail and Mudpaw after their injured by the falling branch. While SunClan is preparing for the battle against Thornstar, Fawnheart and Turtleblaze approach Dawnstar and say that they do not want Earthpaw and Mudpaw fighting as they think they are too young. Dawnstar says they can help the medicine cats and Fawnheart and Turtleblaze agree. In the A New Horizon Arc ''Sun Awakening'' Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Turtleblaze: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Daughter: Earthpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Son: Mudfall: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: Willownose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Bramblepelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: Flamepetal: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Heatherflight: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Brother: Brackenpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nieces: Rosewind: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Larkthorn: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sorrelpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephew: Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: Crowfur: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Rainears: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nutkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: Tigertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Thornstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Birchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: Nightwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Rowanfall: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Hawktalon: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Alderfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Trivia None of these cats will have a lot of information at the moment, I will update these once I upload the final chapter of Dawnstar's Trouble (which you can find on my deviantART account: http://dawnfireofskyclan.deviantart.com/ Images |} Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters